


It's Quite Boring, Being in a Jar

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I wrote this while heavy sleep-deprived so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, POV First Person, Spoilers, This is literally the fight with ASGORE told from one of the SOULs perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: The cyan SOUL idly ponders stuff.
Series: Random Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340926
Kudos: 4





	It's Quite Boring, Being in a Jar

It’s quite boring, being in a jar.

I’ve spent a lot of time here, sitting, contemplating…

I don’t have anything else to do, or anything else I _can_ do. There’s not much that can be done by just a SOUL.

Though my memory is faded, I’m pretty sure that the only thing a disembodied SOUL can do is get absorbed by a monster. I was killed by a monster—the king himself, Asgore—yet I still haven’t been absorbed.

Perhaps he’s waiting until he has seven SOULs and can break the Barrier. I know that right now there he has collected six SOULs. I only get to see them on the rare occasion that these jars pop out of the ground. (It seems the jars can’t come out one at a time.)

I’m a cyan SOUL. The other SOULs, in order of their deaths, are orange, blue, purple, green, and yellow. Because I’m cyan, I have incredible patience, but even patient people get bored from time to time.

I wonder how the others are faring. Since I’m conscious as a SOUL, they probably are as well. Unlike me, none of them have the virtue of patience.

I would bet that either Blue or Purple is holding up the best. Their traits are integrity and perseverance, respectively. Surely, that would help them keep sane despite all these years that have passed…

And on the flipside, I’m worried about Orange in particular. Their trait is bravery, and they’re most likely an impatient, hot-blooded person. I can’t imagine they could bear isolation this long, especially since they were the first human to die after me.

Maybe they’ve gotten used to it. I know I have, for the most part.

Maybe they haven’t. I’ll just assume that isn’t the case, for my own mental wellbeing.

…I go through this same cycle constantly. I muse about how bored I am, think about the other SOULs, sometimes worry about how they are… This occasional bout of self-awareness is the only big variation that happens, but I always end up drifting back.

Well, might as well drift back now.

It’s quite boring, being in a jar…

…that’s rising?

Oh. Oh my god! The jars are rising! That only means one thing!

As the jars peek out of the ground, I see a small human standing,

Odd. This is the first time a human hasn’t died before coming all this way. Normally, they die elsewhere in the Underground, and their SOULs are carried here. I suppose that this variety is a nice surprise.

Looking to my right, I see the king towering before the human.

…He’s smiling?

No, I must be seeing things, there’s no way he’s smiling. His eyebrows are brought together in a frown. Clearly, I’m just seeing his mouth wrong. Maybe the glass is smudged.

He moves his mouth to speak. The jars are soundproof, so I have no clue what he’s saying. I wish I could read lips.

My gaze drifts to the SOUL in the jar next to me, Blue. They’re probably just excited as I am. This is going to be the first time that we’ll see a human die in person.

The human visibly steels themself.

The king walks forward and brings out a trident.

I wish I had popcorn… and a mouth to eat it with.

The king throws waves of fireballs at the human. They dodge it nimbly, as if they had already faced hundreds like it.

The human appears to say something. The king flinches. He grips his trident tightly.

He swaps it out for a scythe, which he swings at the human. As before, they dodge.

Hesitantly, the human brandishes a dagger and futilely pokes it at the king’s armor.

..Why am I bothering to mentally refer to him by his title?

Asgore staggers back, even though the knife barely scratches his breastplate.

He takes a deep breath, puts away his scythe, and yet again brings out his trident. He sends more and more fireballs at the human, but none of them hit them. They visibly yell at him, probably pleading him to stop.

They’re so good at dodging. I wish I had been that good…

I happen to glance over and notice that Orange has toppled their jar. They’re vibrating so hard, the jar is slowly advancing forward. They must be excited out of their mind.

I’m excited, too. This human knows what they’re doing.

They swing their knife again. This time, they leave a deep cut in Asgore’s hand. He cringes.

Again, he throws a flurry of fireballs, and again, the human dodges. They’re getting tired, though, and one of them burns their cheek.

They cover their burnt cheek and attack again. The two of them are getting into a rhythm. Asgore attacks, the human dodges, and then the human attacks. I feel like I’m watching a choreographed fight scene, from an old-timey movie or something…

They exchange blows for a while, until Asgore falls to the ground all of a sudden. The human stands over them.

I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Is the _human_ going to kill _Asgore_?!

…I can’t say I’m displeased by this change in roles. I’ve fantasized about a situation like this a few times. My beat slows to a crawl in anticipation.

The human leans down.

A ring of pellets manifests around Asgore. They rush at him, killing him instantly. His body dissolves to dust, revealing his soul.

The human stares with wide eyes. One final pellet advances towards Asgore’s soul.

A vine curls around my jar and shatters it. _CRACK!_

I bounce away in surprise. All of the SOULs have suddenly been freed?! They’re floating around, all clearly confused. (Except Orange, who’s still shaking excitedly.)

I look back and notice there’s a flower sitting in the place where Asgore just was.

“You IDIOT,” It speaks in a scratchy, high-pitched voice. “You haven’t learned a thing.”

The human trembles in place. The flower continues to speak, as all of the SOULs get sucked towards it.

The flower yells, “In this world, it’s KILL or BE KILLED…”

My heart (or rather, my whole being) sinks as the flower absorbs me. Right now, I think I would rather be in a jar…


End file.
